Actual Fire Burns
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: BITE CLUB SPOILERS! 6th B/C oneshot - in part continues from Play With Fire And Risk Getting Burned. Oliver's POV when the house explodes over pages 334/335.


**So, yeah, this is the only way I can combat boredom at the minute, because revision **_**really**_** doesn't float my boat… so enjoy xD**

***I don't own anything***

****Bite Club Spoiler Alert!** - sort of continuing from Play With Fire And You Risk Getting Burned but not really, as only briefly mentions what I wrote there.**

**Dialogue with Oliver and Amelie is from Bite Club!**

**Sorry if I accidentally slip into present tense **

_Oliver's POV:_

From three blocks away, I could hear the explosion, the building which my Amelie was heading to blowing up. My heart sank as I realised that she was there… and she wouldn't have many guards. I could have lost her before she even told me that she loved me.

"Drive _faster_," I snarled at the driver who obliged, sensing my anger and desperation. How on earth did the building explode? And why on earth did it explode as soon as Amelie arrived there? If she is dead, then I do not know how I will live, I thought as I prepared to jump out of the car as soon as it stopped.

I looked out of the front window and saw a horrific sight – the building exploded and still on fire, debris littering the nearby land. But where is Amelie? I scanned the floor, looking for her, but couldn't find her – I couldn't even see damned Claire, someone who hasn't exactly _aided_ me in my attempts to 'get' Amelie.

As soon as the car stopped, I was out of it, dressed ready for the sun in a thick leather coat and black hat. There – I saw her on the floor, already moving which relieved me more than I would ever admit, even to myself.

Within a second I was by her side, already pressing the handkerchief I carry around for emergencies against the cut on her head, feeling a sense of delight as I did. Not delight that she had been injured – god, I hate the fact that it was her rather than me who was hurt – but that I was able to help her in her moment of need.

When I removed the hankie, the wound was already entirely healed – the benefit of being so old, I guess. Her eyes turned to meet mine and for a second I relaxed, allowing the love, the concern, I have for her to shine through. She didn't look away as I would have suspected someone who is _entirely_ in love with another would do – further proof that this is something that could be changing in her. She was changing towards realising that she loved me… it was like it was in her office when she ordered me to pretend to be glamoured by Gloriana and she showed me that she really had feelings for me before acting as if she _had_ to remember Sam.

Yet I soon returned to reality, knowing that we had company other than ourselves rather than with the rather annoying Claire, and fix my expression back to cynical normality. "Functional?" I asked her, smiling slightly although it would not be noticeable to a human. She nodded and I stripped off my coat and hat, placing them on her in a way which showed how much I cared for her – I didn't just plonk them on, I ensured that they were covering her properly. "Get to the car. You should not be here." I tried to order her back to the car, to safety so that I know she would be safe, but she declined this.

"You think I will run from cowards who try to kill me from a distance?" she said, sounding disbelieving that I would expect such a thing. She laughed but it wasn't her usual laugh – it was a hard and bitter approximation. It reminded me of Bishop… I hated to say that but it did: she sounded hard and cold and entirely inhuman. Which is just what Bishop was. It sounded feral and almost like she was back in the Tudor time with me and she decapitated the man who tried to cross her with only the side of her hand… it scared me. "You are my second in command, not my bodyguard," she continued, looking at me with an expression which I could not identify. I could only liken it perhaps to pride or even annoyance (knowing Amelie and her, ahem, _changing_ feelings towards me I would vote the second option personally) that I was so concerned for her. I had to be concerned - she was the one I loved, the one I _love_; to loose her would to be to loose myself.

"Your bodyguards are indisposed," I responded curtly, hurt that she couldn't see how concerned I was for her, how I only acted _for_ her! "And at least one is not coming back. I can see parts of him in several places. Don't be foolish. Be safe," I told her, in these few words, just how much she meant to me.

But she didn't seem to care. Because she returned back to dealing with the situation faster than I could comprehend, rendering me pointless and unnecessary.

In my rightful place...

**Ok... If I **_**really **_**had wanted to go the full hog and show you all in Ollypop's POV how he loves Amelie, I'd go right along to where he throws himself on top of her when the guns go POP! But ya don't want that... More rambling from me...**

**Review please :)**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
